Gone, but Never Forgotten
by Emirii-San
Summary: She knew Cory was gone, but never forgotten. Monchele One-Shot. (Located only on , ArchiveOfOurOwn, and Wattpad. Anywhere else would be considered stolen and reports of so to the author would be greatly appreciated)


"_Gone, But Never Forgotten"  
__A Monchele One-Shot  
July 13__th__, 2014_

~x~

It's been one year.

_One whole year._

And when the "incident" first happened, she was pretty sure she couldn't make it in the world anymore.

Not without _him_.

Definitely not without her Cory.

It would be a lie if she said that for those long, excruciating hours that she had locked herself in her room over the vacation when she found out, she did _not_ think about suicide. Even if it was just a little bit.

But that's not the answer. It never is.

And she cried that day. No, she wasn't even crying.

She was sobbing.

She was sobbing so loud, she was pretty sure the entire building heard her. And she sobbed for _hours_. Until early in the morning (honestly, she wasn't even checking the time) when she crashed, asleep, tears still streaming down her face.

And her dreams that night and for the couple nights that followed after were continuously filled with one tall, awkward, adorable Canadian. One that she loved – no, she still loves him – dearly.

But it wasn't those depressing, sad kind of dreams that could basically be classified as nightmares. Not the ones that from the moment you wake up and remember it – not like it could be forgotten – you're already bawling and screaming.

It was nice dreams. Memories of her and Cory. Cory and Lea. Or Monchele, as the fans like to call it.

_Monchele, that's cute._

She was also afraid. Afraid that one day she will wake up and forget him. Forget his dimples, his handsome, cute half-smile, his hazel eyes, his boyish features, his smell, his voice…

_Everything._

But she remembers it all.

She remembers it all so dearly.

She also loved when he hasn't shaved for a while. The hairs on his chin and around his mouth was probably the only thing that made him look his age, look like he was in his thirties. Not his twenties.

She was constantly surrounded by love around the time she heard. And sympathy. But she didn't want sympathy. She wanted him back.

Two parts of her had lost him. Lea Michele Sarfati had lost her Cory Monteith. Rachel Berry had lost her Finn Hudson.

"Why did he have to be taken so early?" She had screamed in frustration one time. "Why… Why not someone else? Why not someone I _don't_ know where I can't cry and scream about them and miss them 24/7…"

As selfish as it sounded, that's what she said. But she never said it out loud more than once. More than that time.

So now, she was sitting on her master bed, the bed that she had once shared with Cory, the bed that exactly one year ago had still smelled like him. The one where a _lot_ of _memorable_ events happened. A medium-sized black photo album was held in her hands, a few tear drops splattered on the cover.

Her shaking hands moved to open the book. The first thing that greeted her was a note. She pulled it out, remembering it well. She had wrote it, after all.

But she opened it anyway and began to read it.

_Dear Cory,_

_It's been two years. Two entire, freaking years. So to show my love for you, as cheesy as it sounds, I put together this album. So whenever you're feeling sad or angry (whether it may be because of me or not), you can flip through these photos of us. Hopefully it'll remind you of why we chose each other in the first place._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lea_

She took a shaky breath before closing the letter and putting it back where she found it. She flipped to the next page, and more photos greeted her. Of her and Cory. Maybe some with their friends or some with no one at all, just pictures of a scenery or item.

There was one picture that she and Cory took while filming the New York episode for Glee.

There was several more with the pictures she and Cory took for their photo shoot.

There was some pictures of her and Cory while in Canada. A few of them had the two during the Canucks game.

She continued to flip through the pages, memories of her and Cory flashing through her mind. She reached the last page before flipping through that too. On the back cover after that page had 8 letters written on it in neat, black, cursive writing that she recognized as her own:

_Monchele._

Closing the book, she placed it neatly aside, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes before letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared out the glass door of her balcony at the blue, cloudy sky.

She knew that Cory was _Gone_, but _Never Forgotten_.


End file.
